Just two people meeting in a bar
by BourbonScars
Summary: Jack finally figures out a way to show Gibbs how she feels about him.


Title: Just two people meeting in a bar.

Summary: Jack finally figures out a way to show Gibbs how she feels about him.

I don't have a beta reader so any mistakes are completely mine.

She hit the punching bag full force, over and over, focusing on the sound and feel of her knuckles against the leather. Left, right, left, double tap right. She needed the repetition, something to keep her mind from drifting to thoughts of him. Since Christmas Eve, that had become harder and hard to do and it bothered her, bothered her to the point that she was in the NCIS gym in the middle of the day pounding away at the punching bag. This wasn't like her, focus, control, that was just part of her DNA, but those had never turned to the more negative aspects of fixation and domination. But she was fixated on him and completely dominated by thoughts of him...thoughts that would make any sailor in this building blush...thoughts that haunted her in dreams and had now seeped into the waking hours.

She let out an animalistic growl as she gave the bag one last round of punches and stepped back.

"Done?"

Was there no place she could get away from him? She took a deep breath then turned around, her smile firmly in place. "Come for a work out?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"Then what brings you to the gym in the middle of the day?"

"Looking for you."

She noticed the file in his hand. "Case?" She grabbed her towel lying on the floor next to her and wiped her face.

"Yeah."

Tossing the towel over her shoulder, she took the file he held out to her. "Sergeant Greg Potter?" She flipped the file open glancing over the basic information on the first page.

"Just got back from a year long deployment last night." Gibbs paused and she looked up at him.

"And."

"Shot and killed an intruder around three am." Gibbs saw her brow furrow. "A male intruder that had a key."

She glanced down at the file. "And he's married." She looked back up at Gibbs. "Wife was having an affair."

Gibbs nodded.

"So the question is did Potter know and use the opportunity to take out his cheating wife's lover or-"

"Did he really think it was just an intruder?"

"The wife admitted to the affair."

Another nod.

"And Potter?"

"Says he didn't know, just though someone was breaking in."

"What do you think?"

"They always know, at least about the affair."

Her eyebrow went up.

"I knew." He could see the question in her eyes the minute he said it. "I was passed caring by the time that happened."

"You were upset obviously." She should have known he'd know what she was thinking.

"I was upset she brought it into my home and our bed, not that she did it."

That whole statement said a lot. My home, our bed. She'd read all the files, heard all the stories and rumors, some stories even directly from him, but there was only one thing anyone, a specially a woman needed to understand…no one had yet to make him move on from Shannon. Three ex-wives had been replacements, women he liked, maybe loved in some small way, but who could never live up to the memories he refused to relinquish.

"What's your gut say?" Before she had even asked the question he had already turned around and was walking away.

"Like to hear what your gut has to say."

She watched as he disappeared out the gym door. Blowing out a long breath she shook her head, maybe working on a case would keep her mind occupied…maybe.

 **##########**

After reading the file, she ran through Sergeant Potter's military file, did some background on the wife, and reviewed the phone records of him, the wife, and the man the wife was having an affair with. Now she was sitting at her desk trying to piece together everything in her head, but yet again her mind was drifting. She was thinking of Gibbs again and the situation with his cheating wife, Rebecca. The rumor was Rebecca had a drinking problem and that's what she'd blamed the cheating on. Jack wondered if that was the only reason. She knew the things people contributed to why Gibbs marriages hadn't worked. He was dedicated to his job, here at all hours of the day and night and that can be hard for a woman to deal with. He was a functional mute at time, the basement, the boat, the bourbon, not sleeping in the bed and countless others. Yet it all came back to one event … Shannon and Kelly.

She hadn't been the least bit surprised when he told her he killed the man that killed Shannon and Kelly. He was the most loyal man she had ever met. She witnessed it every day with his team, his family. He would protect each and every one of them with his life. And that was love. Still loving someone is very different from being in love. She wondered if he'd ever been in love since Shannon. Shaking her head, she chuckled to herself. Why the hell was she even thinking about this?

"You know why." She said the words out loud as if admitting it to herself. The hairs on the back of her neck suddenly went up and she felt the shiver run through her body. She knew before she even looked over who would be standing in the open door. Looking over her brown eyes met steely blue and hoped he couldn't read the erotic thoughts that suddenly flashed through her mind.

Gibbs walked in and sat on the corner of her desk.

"There's nothing in here that suggests he knew about the affair, but-" She paused both to collect her thoughts and push the visions of the two of them making love on the desk from her mind. "Somethings off." She tapped a few keys on the keyboard and pulled up a flight manifest then looked up at him again. "Notice anything?"

He glanced at the screen. "Two flights went out before the last flight he left on."

"So why did he pass up two flights to get back home?" She saw his slightly less than impressed expression. "I'm not saying it's a smoking gun, just questionable."

He nodded.

She knew he wanted more. "He loved his wife, tons of letters and e-mails back and forth. He sent packages; they talked by phone whenever they could." She shrugged her shoulders. "Unless he was talking to his buddies about knowing about the affair there's nothing in their communications that suggests he knew." Without a thought she asked. "How did you know?"

He was slightly surprised she'd asked, but then she knew more about him than most. He took a deep breath. "Um-"

"You don't have to tell me." She shook her head and pushed her chair back away from the desk. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"She smelled like another man."

"I could definitely see you noticing that."

His brow furrowed.

"I just mean being an investigator you'd be more apt to notice than some men." She tried to cover for her own thoughts. The truth was Gibbs had a very distinct smell, this intoxicating combination of natural musk and saw dust…and sometimes she swore the scent of coffee permeated through his skin. And the saw dust lingered even after he was gone. She needed to get out of this conversation. "But I don't think he was smelling another man on her from thousands of miles away."

"It's in their tone, the way they speak certain words."

"Yeah." She sighed and leaned back remembering her own experience with a man that was cheating on her.

"You knew."

She nodded. Leaning forward slightly she asked the question that now jumped to the forefront. "So if he thought she was cheating. How would he know the man would be there that night at that time?"

Gibbs' eyebrow went up waiting for her to answer her own question.

"A friend back home, someone that maybe saw the guy coming and going at all hours of the night-" She grinned. "A neighbor."

He stood up and started for the door. "You coming?" He asked without looking back.

"I really have a lot of work."

He stopped just as he reached the door and turned around. Looking at her a moment he finally nodded. "Beer tonight?"

"Already have plans." She tried to look apologetic. "Rain check."

"Sure." He hesitated a moment about to ask again if she was okay, but decided against it.

She waited until she was sure it had walked away then leaned back in the chair, put her head back, and closed her eyes. How long was she going to make excuses to avoid being alone with him? Eventually he'd question her, want to know what was wrong, they were friends and it had become habit for her to stop over for a beer usually a couple times a week. Opening her eyes she stared up at the ceiling. She needed to get this under control before she ruined their friendship, something she didn't want to do. God she wished they were just two people meeting in a bar. She'd have been attracted to his handsome good looks. Then she'd look across the bar and see those steely blue eyes and be instantly captivated. After a drink or two she'd finally approach him, smiling and laughing, touching his knee, trying to show her interest. Although she had no doubt his words would be few, his voice would intoxicate her and she would lean in hanging on every syllable. If she was lucky he'd kiss her, a kiss that would make her knees go weak and she'd beg him to take her home. She chuckled. As much as she liked the thought he didn't strike her as a man that picked up a woman in a bar to take home for a one night stand. She sighed. She wasn't that type either actually, what made it plausible was them already knowing what they knew about each other. She wasn't just attracted to him physically; she was drawn to him because of their deeper connection. Again she chuckled. And the truth was he probably wouldn't even give her a second look in a bar. She'd seen the pictures of Shannon and his ex-wives, the red heads. But then she'd also seen the pictures of the ex -girlfriends, Director Shepard, Colonel Mann, Allison Hart, and Dr. Ryan. Director Shepard, probably the closest he had come to love after Shannon, again at least from what's she'd heard. The other three so different from each other as if Gibbs were trying to change the type of woman he was interested in. Or as if he'd finally realized replacing Shannon wasn't the answer and he was exploring all the other options.

As close as they'd become, getting Gibbs to talk about Shannon and Kelly or past relationships seemed futile, he'd deflect or change the subject and she never pushed. There was no pushing Gibbs into doing anything. Which is why she was here, contemplating all of this instead of telling him how she felt. Very few things scared her any more, she'd seen the worst in people and that tends to numb you to the fear but telling Gibbs how she felt or trying to make a move on him terrified her. Not because of who he was, or his past, or even his rejection…it was the fear of losing his friendship, a friendship she'd grown to cherish, a friendship that in a few months was closer than most of her friendships she'd had for years, a friendship that developed and became stronger from the fact they could share and understand the painful past they both experienced, a friendship that was probably more intense and meaningful than most physical relationships they'd both had with anyone…and that kind of friendship is almost impossible to come by and devastating to lose. Not to mention that fact that he treated her like one of the guys and it didn't exactly set the stage for romance. Christmas Eve had given her a glimmer of hope, but that quickly faded when they got back to his place had a few drinks and the next thing she knew, Leon, Fornell and Phillip showed up to play poker.

She glanced down at the time on her computer. Just get through today and worry about the rest later. She hadn't lied earlier, she did have plans tonight. Drinks with a girlfriend was just what she needed, she'd lament about all of this, her friend would do the same then they'd laugh have a few too many drinks, take a cab home, and she'd sleep and have erotic dreams that hopefully she wouldn't remember in the morning.

 **##########**

Coat on, bag slung over her shoulder, she started down the steps just as the elevator off the bullpen opened. She cursed her timing as Gibbs stepped out, followed by Torres leading a man in handcuff towards interrogation.

Gibbs stopped just before stepping into the bullpen as she descended the steps.

"Sergeant Potter." She remembered the man's face from his file.

Gibbs nodded.

"He knew."

Another nod.

"The late flight back was so he'd there."

"Neighbor told him the guy was coming over every Friday night."

She shook her head. "Shouldn't that be a rule, never be predictable, especially when you're having an affair."

"Guess if you're the type to have an affair."

"If only all men were as loyal as you." She meant for it to come out as a compliment. Instead it came out as a wishful sigh.

"You okay?" Gibbs could sense something was off with her, had noticed the minute she turned around in the gym to talk to him.

"I'm good." She forced a smile. "But I do have to go or I'm going to be late." She started towards the elevator.

"Date?" He didn't know why he asked.

She turned around but kept walking. "Nope. Drinks with a girlfriend." She turned back around. "But you never know." Pushing the elevator button the doors opened and she stepped in.

Gibbs stood there staring at the elevator after the doors closed as if hoping he might somehow sense what was bothering her even after she was gone.

"Gibbs."

He turned around as his name was spoken. Torres was standing behind him.

"You ready."

"Yeah." Gibbs headed towards interrogation, Torres on his six. This interrogation was going to be quick. The basement, boat, bourbon was all he wanted right now.

 **##########**

"God Jack." The woman groaned as she leaned back against the booth. "You've got it bad."

"I know." Jack took another sip of her Bourbon and smiled at her friend. They had been sitting in the dive bar a little over an hour. She'd been friends with Evie for decades. Jack had met Evie's husband in boot camp, and after Evie's husband died in combat they grew even closer. Even though for many years there had been distance and time between them, they could pick right back up and talk like sisters.

"Well there are plenty of men that have been checking you out since we walked in….so." Evie smirked. "If you can't be with the one you want, be with the one you're with, or however that saying goes."

"Not really my style."

"Oh come one, you're a strong, liberated woman, why not scratch the itch with some hunky guy you never have to see again."

Jack laughed. This was exactly what she needed. She'd told Evie all about her feelings for Gibbs and the fears she had. Evie listen, interjected when necessary, gave loving advice and Jack already felt better. She held up her glass towards the waitress and the woman nodded with a smile. A minute later another glass of Bourbon and a beer appeared at the table.

"I knew this was going to be one of those nights the minute you ordered Bourbon instead of beer." Evie knew her friend well enough to know when Jack started with the hard stuff something was bothering her. "Well I still have the cab company's number on speed dial to take us home." She winked at Jack. "Or just for me if you decided to follow my advice and find a man to go home with."

Jack laughed and rolled her eyes. "Not gonna happen."

"Maybe I'll get lucky and you'll be taking the cab home by yourself." Evie grinned.

Jack glanced around the bar. "Take your pick I'm happy to be your wingm-" The last part of the word lodged in her throat as the door opened and a man walked in.

"Oooh changing your mind." Evie turned around following Jack's gaze towards the man that had just walked into the bar. "Good choice." Evie sighed as the man in the carhartt jacket walked directly to the bar without even glancing around the room. He took of his jacket put it on the barstool and sat down. He was wearing jeans and a blue flannel shirt. She turned back and Jack was still staring at the man. "You do like the cowboy's don't you." She waited a minute then laughed and shook her head. "Hello Evie to Jack."

Jack suddenly realized she was staring and shook her head. She looked at her friend.

"A man that could make you forget about Gibbs has got to be worth a shot."

Gulping down the rest of her drink she let out a long slow breath. "That is Gibbs."

Evie's eyes went wide and she looked back over at the man then back to her friend. Suddenly she broke out laughing. "Oh my god you have got to be kidding me? What are the odds?"

"There is no such thing as coincidence." Jack sighed. "Rule 39."

"Really, he has a rule about that!" Evie laughed again. Jack had told her about Gibbs' rules, something about not dating someone you work with. "Did you tell him where we were going?"

Jack shook her head.

"Maybe it's fate."

Jack rolled her eyes.

"Or maybe he tracked your phone."

Again she shook her head. "He's not like that."

"So then it is fate." Evie's eyebrow went up. "Or did you pick this place because you know he comes here?"

"Everyone from work comes here, now and then, but I've never known Gibbs to come here, even with the team."

"And I say again…fate."

"Dumb luck." Jack sighed.

"Do you want to leave, find another bar, or drink at your place?"

Jack was again staring at the bar. The bartender, a cute red hair was laughing as Gibbs spoke to her and she poured him a drink.

Evie watched as her friend's brow furrowed as if she were trying to hear the conversation between the two people at the bar.

Realizing she was being stared at Jack looked at Evie.

"Sorry but this is just too funny." Evie chuckled. "The bartender being a red head." Jack had told her about Gibbs predilection for red heads. "And your little fantasy about wishing he was just some man you met in a bar."

"This is like some bad dream." She ran her hands through her hair

"Or the perfect storm." Evie leaned forward.

Jack sighed glancing again at the bar. The bartender had walked away to serve another customer and Gibbs was sipping his Bourbon.

"Jack." Evie's eyes met Jack's as the woman turned back to her. "We both know, life is short, things happen, people we love and care about can be gone in an instant. Isn't it worth a shot?"

Jack gave a sad smile. She knew Evie was right, but it didn't make it any easier, but then an idea came to her and the smile widened. "I need your help."

"Anything."

 **############**

The bartender had just refilled Gibbs' glass when two women approached the bar beside him complaining about something spoiling their girl's night out. He glanced over at the two women and pulled his head back in surprised.

When the brunette saw him looking at them, she smiled. "Maybe you can help."

"Evie leave the guy alone."

"What?" Evie looked Gibbs up and down. "He looks like a nice guy, not to mention good looking." She grinned. "I'm Evie and this is Jacqueline." The brunette nodded towards her blond friend. "This was supposed to be our girl's night out, but I was just called into work and I hate the thought of leaving my friend drinking all alone, especially with all the men eyeing her up." She sighed. "Maybe you could buy her a drink, keep her company for a while."

Gibbs glanced from the brunette over to the blond. "Jacqueline?"

"Jack to most people." She smiled. "And you are?"

"Gibbs." He stared at Jack trying to piece together what exactly was going on.

"Gibbs, interesting name. Last name?"

He nodded.

"See, you're already hitting it off." Evie hugged her friend. "I have to run, but text me later, when you get home." She glanced over at Gibbs with a grin. "Or in the morning if something else comes up."

Jack chuckled and shook her head as Evie waved goodbye to Gibbs as she headed towards the door. "You'll have to excuse my friend." Jack sat down on the barstool next to him…stools placed almost too close to each other. "I made the mistake of checking you out when you walked in and well-" She sighed. "When she got called into work she took it upon herself to try and introduce us."

Gibbs downed the last of his drink.

"Need another one Gibbs?" The bartender asked suddenly standing before him.

He nodded. "And whatever, Jacqueline-"

Her eyebrow went up.

"Jack is drinking." Maybe it was the Bourbon, maybe it was her, maybe it was the fact this was so out of character for her that he played along.

"Two Bourbon's coming up." The bartender gave Jack a slightly jealous glance as she poured the two drinks.

"Thanks." She turned on the stool towards him picking up the drink she brought it to her lips. When she pulled the glass away she licked her lips savoring the taste of the liquor. "Top shelf."

"If you're gonna drink." He picked up his glass and downed it, nodding to the bartender for another. The red head refilled his drink and walked away. Gibbs picked up the glass but this time just stared into the glass as he gently twirled the glass.

"Let me guess." She sighed. "Married?"

"Nope."

"Waiting for someone?"

He shook his head.

"Gay?"

He glanced over at her and chuckled. "No."

"Made you look." She grinned. "You seem like one of the good ones and they are usually married or gay."

"Quick assumption about someone you just met." Taking a quick sip he looked over at her.

She leaned towards him slightly. "I'm a pretty good judge of character."

He leaned in as well. "So am I."

Their closeness made her body shiver. "Care to share?"

He shook his head slowly. "Rather wait and find out if I'm right."

She grinned. "Then buy me another drink and we'll find out together."

"You haven't finished your first one yet." He glanced down at her glass with an inch of amber liquid still in it.

She quickly brought it to her lips, emptied the glass and sat it on the bar. He did the same giving the bartender a sideways glances, she walked down towards them.

"Should I just leave the bottle?" She placed the bottle on the bar in front of them and looked at Gibbs. When he nodded she walked away.

"Think the bartender might have a thing for you."

Gibbs chuckled. "Part of her job."

"No, flirting being nice is part of her job." Jack glanced down the bar at the bartender glaring at her, and the red head turned away. "Giving me dirty jealous stares means she has the hots for you."

Gibbs just rolled his eyes.

"Not your type?"

He turned his head and met her brown eyes. "No." He'd sworn off red heads a long time ago.

"Do you have a type?"

"I'm not walking into that one." Gibbs snickered.

"What did you think I wanted you to say, tall, curvaceous, blonds."

He shrugged. "I've had a few."

"And here I was thinking I'd be your first."

"You'd be hard pressed to be my first for anything."

Her eyebrow went up. "Is that a challenge?"

"Nope, just the truth." He sipped at his Bourbon.

"Well, we'll see about that."

Out of the corner of his eye, Gibbs caught the man at the other end of the bar leering at Jack. He stood up as if adjusting his shirt and glared down at the younger man as he slowly sat back down.

Jack saw the glare and spun half way around on her stool looking down at what Gibbs was glaring at. She smiled when she saw the younger man quickly drop his gaze. She spun back around to Gibbs. "Jealous?"

"Of what?" He asked turning towards her slightly, glass in hand.

She looked over her shoulder down at the young blond haired green-eyed guy that had been leering at her then back at Gibbs. "Of him."

"If you were interested in him, you'd be sitting down there instead of here with me."

She leaned into him as her finger brushed against his holding the glass. "Still nice to know a man finds you attractive and desirable." Her heart stopped as his gaze drifted from her eyes slowly cascading down the length of her body.

Gibbs took in every inch of the woman beside him. Her soft pink lips parted slightly as his eyes began their descent. The creamy white neck adorned with a delicate gold chain that held a small gold heart charm cradled in the swell of her breasts accentuating her ample cleavage. Cleavage revealed by the low cut neckline of the olive green dress clinging to her breasts and stomach. The dress hugged the curves of her hips like a second skin, stopping just below her knees. Just a few inches below the hem of her dress were high black boots molded to the muscles of her legs. Moving back up her body, his eyes locked on hers again and she was biting at her bottom lip. "A man would have to be blind to not find you attractive and desirable."

Her hand touched his knee then caressed upward, her thumb brushing up the inside of his thigh. Her eyes went wide as the hand latched onto her wrist jerking her arm towards him holding it to his chest.

"Jack." He said her name with the familiarity they'd been denying since this started. The word was not only a name but a question, countless questions, as he stared into the brown eyes needing an answer.

The intensity of his blue eyes made her heart pound against her chest, the delicate organ fearful of its fate if she gave honest answers to the questions he was asking. Fighting back the fear, she took a deep breath ignoring her thundering heart. "Just two people meeting in a bar…" Her voice was full of longing.

"A woman full of fear for the first time in a long time, a woman denying how she feels, a woman hiding behind the pain of a past she can't let go of, a woman drowning in a sea of endless fantasies , terrified by it all because she doesn't want to lose a friend." She forced herself to breath. "A man." She shook her head. "An amazing man...but a man that is holding onto a past love like an impenetrable shield, a man bound by rules and regulations that are self-imposed, a man that can't see past the friend that is desperate for more…a man that deserves to love and be loved again." She fought back the emotion. "I thought if we were just two people meeting in a bar…maybe, just maybe we could both let the rest go." When he didn't respond, just sat there staring at her, she forced a smile as she pulled her hand from his grasp. "Or maybe not." She cleared her throat and shook her head desperate to bury the looming storm of emotion. Gibbs' was suddenly in her personal space, an arm snaked around her waist and jerking her off the stool and into his arms. Pulled between his legs, she stood there mesmerized by the steely blue stare.

"Kiss me…ple-" Warm lips seized hers as she was crushed against his chest. Her hands went around his neck and up into his hair knotting in the silver locks. Her lips parted and his tongue darted inside exploring and tasting her. She felt her knees go weak and her fingertips clawed into the back of his head as she demanded more. The kiss was raw, full of wanton need, and she swore her lips would be bruised from the force of it. Then he was suddenly drawing back and she chased his lips, trying to hold on, not wanting to let it end.

It took all his strength to rip his lips from hers and gasp for a breath.

"Tell me you want to take me home with you." The steady commanding tone of her words betrayed the underlying emotion within her.

"I wanna take you home with me." God there was nothing he wanted more.

"Then why are we still here."

Letting her go he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Opening it he dug out some cash, tossed it on the bar, and grabbed his coat. He shoved his wallet back into his pocket, he was about to nudge her forward when she pressed herself against him.

"What's her name?"

Gibbs' brow furrowed. "Who's name."

"The bartender." She smirked. "I know you know it."

He hesitated a moment, but answered. "Valerie."

Her lips brushed against his then she took his hand, walking backwards she led him towards the front door. "Valerie." The bartender looked towards the sound of her name. Jack smiled. "Have a good night. I know I will." She gave the bartender a wink and received a glare in return

Reaching the front door, they emerged onto the street and Gibbs yanked her to him. "Jealous?" His tone was the same as hers when she'd asked about the man at the end of the bar.

"No." She shook her head. "Just letting her know that I saw all the glares and eye rolls." She pressed her body against his. "I know exactly who," She put her hands flat on his chest. "And what you want."

His eyebrow went up as his arms circled her waist. "And what do I want?"

"I'd rather show you than tell you."

He swallowed hard then glanced down the road. He whistled and threw his hand up.

A second later a cab pulled up to the curb beside them. Gibbs opened the door, and offered a hand to her as she climbed inside. He could hear her giving the driver his address as he slid in beside her and closed the door. As the cab pulled away, she stared straight ahead, sitting motionless beside him. He knew why, knew she was struggling to keep the aching passion between them in check. She was doing a breathing exercise, he knew them well, the military taught it to all the troops. Tricks to slow your breathing, your heart rate, but he didn't want her calm, he wanted her aroused and on edge. Glancing down at her legs, he saw that small piece of exposed flesh between were her dress ended and the boots began. He did his own breathing exercise as his heart raced. How can such an inconspicuous piece of a woman be so erotic? He let his hand fall to the seat between them his fingertips whispering against the exposed skin on the side of her thigh. If you were looking at her face, you would have never known he touched her. She never flinched, twitched, nothing, but her autonomic system betrayed her and he watched as the goosebumps rose across where his fingers had touched. A second later he let his fingertips feather across the ribbon of exposed skin on the top of her thigh his fingers skimming against the hem of her dress. His fingertips paused just before touching her inner thigh. He forced himself to bite back a moan when her legs parted just enough to silently beg him to continue. When his fingertips brushed against her inner thigh, he felt the thigh muscle contract and she cleared her throat as she glared over at him with a glare that rivaled his own. He looked at her as if confused by her reaction as he allowed his fingers to nudge the hem of her dress up slightly. Oh he would pay for this, the punishment/reward, however you classified it would be worth it.

The cab pulled up outside his house and his hand left her thigh as he reached back for his wallet.

"I got it." She smiled sweetly as she slid towards the middle of the seat.

He watched, wondering where exactly she was keeping anything on her in that skin tight dress. His brow went up as she pulled her phone from her right boot and tapped the screen a few times.

The driver rattled off a total.

She tapped the screen, added a tip and handed the phone to the driver through the opening in the screen between the front and back seat, Gibbs grunted. She smirked to herself as her other hand fell into his lap rubbing his already hardening cock through the thick denim fabric.

"There you go. Have a nice night." The driver smiled as he handed her the phone back.

"Oh I will." She squeezed Gibbs' cock before pulling her hand away as she accepted the phone and looked back at him. "Ready?"

He managed to nod as he opened the door and stepped out. Holding the door open, he held out his hand and she took it as she climbed out. Shutting the door, the cab pulled away and they walked to the door silently, hand in hand. It wasn't locked, rarely was and he pushed the door open allowing her to step inside first. She let go of his hand as she crossed the threshold. Closing the door behind him, he locked it and turned around, taken aback when she wasn't there. Taking the few steps towards the living room he stopped when he saw her standing in the middle of the room the little black thong dangling from her fingers.

"I had to get these off…they're soaking wet." She let them fall from her fingers and drop to the floor beside her. "They have been since I walked over to you at the bar."

He took a few steps towards her, running his hand over his mouth afraid he might actually be drooling.

"I seem to have that problem when you're around." She sighed and he took a few more steps towards her. "Did you know that?"

He slowly shook his head as he moved closer.

Her eyes glanced down at his crotch, licking her lips at the bulge of his hard cock. Letting her eyes come back up to meet his, her hand brushed back and forth across her stomach. "Christmas Eve, god I really thought you were going to make a move." She groaned. "I was dripping wet, fantasizing about you taking me on the dining room table…" Her lip curled into a sad pout. "Imagine my disappointment when the guys showed up." She took a step towards him placing her hand on his chest.

"I'm sorry." The words fell so easy from his lips because he was sorry. Part of him wanted her that night, thought he would cross the line, but the rules flashed through his mind and the doubt set in.

"I feel sorrier for you than me." Her hand slowly slid down his chest, stopping at his belt buckle. She shrugged. "I went home and masturbated fantasizing about all the things I wanted to do to you...and everything I wanted you to do to me" She sighed contently. "I can't even remember how many times I came that night."

Grabbing her wrist he jerked her against him as his lips crashed down onto hers. As he feasted on her lips he chastised himself for the missed opportunities, the denial, the fear, and for the wasted time not being with the woman he wanted. His other hand caressed up her thigh, pushing the hem of her dress up as he found his way between her legs and his fingers brushed against her warmth. When he touched her, felt the wetness her body trembled. His fingers glided upwards finding her clit and brushing against it. Again she trembled this time ripping their lips apart as she gasped at the pleasure that surged through her. She took his face in both hands, gazing into his eyes as he sent the pleasure through her again.

"I just wanted to feel you…" The words were a grumbled moan. "Know what I do to you." His steel blue eyes watched brown. "But it's not enough." He growled. "I want more."

"God yes." Her whole body shuddered as her hands dropped to his chest. His touch suddenly disappeared and then she felt the zipper on her dress gliding down her back.

Slipping his hands inside the now open back, his hands caressed over the raised scars across her back. He felt the hands on his chest clutch at his shirt and the muscles of her back tense under his touch. His lip brushed against her cheek as he moved towards her ear. "Don't." Gibbs whispered as his fingertips traced individual scars and he remembered what she's said back at the bar. "I want it, all of it, all of you." He placed a kiss below her ear. "Let it go." Gradually he felt the muscles of her back relax and the hands at his chest unclenched. His hands caressed up her back then took hold of the fabric and peeled it down her shoulders. His lips kissed across her exposed collar bone to her shoulder as her arms fell to her sides and the dress slipped off her arms. Placing his hands on her hips, he tugged the dress over her hips and the dress pooled at her feet leaving her naked against him. Taking a step back, he looked into her eyes seeing the tears still pooled there. He kissed her forehead, her brow, the tip of her nose, her lips, then he dropped to his knees before her. His hands touched her hips as he rained kisses down on her stomach. Her hand combed through the hair on the top of his head as her body shivered. He looked up at her and grinned. "As sexy as you are in just these boots." He wiggled his eyebrows as he reached around unzipping a boot. She laughed as he broke the tension of the earlier moment. Unzipping the other boot, he stood up taking her hands.

She stepped out of the boots and he gently drew her forward a few steps as his eyes slowly took in the naked woman before him. He sighed shaking his head. "So gorgeous." Walking backwards, he held her hand drawing her towards him. He stopped when he crossed the opening into the dining room at the corner of the table. Letting go of her hand, he pulled out the chair at the head of the table and shoved it towards the kitchen. Turning back to her, he again leered at her naked body. "I wanted you Christmas Eve, but I-"

Her hands were instantly on his chest, unbuttoning his shirt. "Doesn't matter, we're here now." Reaching the last button she pushed it off his shoulders and tugged the white t-shirt up his chest. He raised his arms and the t-shirt was removed and dropped beside him. Her fingers touch the scar in the center of his chest following it down to the top of his stomach, then continuing the path to the top of his jeans. Physical scars didn't bother him she knew that, his scars were deeper. She unbuckled his belt and popped the button, pausing for a moment before unzipping his pants. She glanced at the table and then back at him. He understood, but stepped away for a moment into the living room. When he came back he laid a blanket over the table then wrapped an arm around her and lifted her onto the it, sitting her on the edge. Her legs parted and he stepped between them capturing her lips as his hand clawed up her ribcage.

His hand brushed against the side of her breast and his thumb rubbed across her nipple causing her to moan into the kiss. The sound spurred him on and his hand cupped her right breast, kneading the flesh as his lips left her and kissed down her neck, her throat.

She put her hands back on the table behind her, arching as his lips kissed a path to the flesh between her breasts. Staring down at him, she watched as his lips found her nipple and gently sucked it in. "God yes." She hummed dropping her head back as he sucked and licked at her hard nipple. He lavished attention on one breast then moved to the other. When she felt the fingers touch the wetness between her thighs, her legs parted and her mouth fell open as his fingers gently entered her.

Gibbs had to pull himself from her breast as his fingers slid inside her bathed in the overwhelming wetness. "Jack." God he loved that he made her so wet, that she wanted him so much. His thumb glided through the dampness and found her clit.

"Fuck yes." She rocked her hips upward as his thumb made quick little circles over her clit. Then the fingers were worked in and out of her sending another wave of pleasure through her. Pulling her head up, she groaned as the steel blue eyes stared at her. Bracing herself on one hand, the other came up and clutched at the side of his neck. "Harder!" Her body started to tremble. "Make me come." She didn't want to make it last, didn't want to savor his touch, right now all she wanted as to come. What she needed was that initial release, the release of finally having him touching her. She cried out as she came clamping her legs shut and trapping his hand between her thighs. Her body shook as his fingers and thumb still moved inside her.

He slid his arm around her waist drawing her to him and moving her hips forward. Her arm went around his neck and she whimpered when his lips brushed against the shell of her ear. "You're so close, I can feel it." Gibbs was panting, she was squeezing his fingers inside her, her clit was pulsating under his touch and he desperately wanted to make her come again. He curled his fingers gently hooking them upward, his thumb moved off her oversensitive clit, rubbing just above it. He could feel her holding her breathe and holding back. "Breath." He breathed out as he spoke in her ear.

She took a quick breath as her hand knotted in the hair on the back of his head and jerked his head back.

His eyes locked on hers the brown eyes now almost completely black dilated with desire. "Let it go." He said the words again knowing she was still holding back. "Tell me what you want, what you need."

"You, your voice." She rocked her hips in a slow rhythmic movement.

He brushed his lips against hers. "Do you want me to tell you how desperately I want you?" She whimpered as the rhythm of her hips increased. "That I want to touch and kiss every inch of your body." He kissed her cheek. "Then start all over again." Her head fell forward putting her forehead against his. "Or do you want me to tell you how I can't wait to wake up with you in my arms." He felt her body start to quiver. "And make love to you again." The body in his arms convulsed and she screamed as the orgasm ripped through her. He held her waiting, letting the aftershocks subside. Her body finally settled against him, her legs relaxed and he was able to pull his hand free and wrap his other arm around her. Gradually her breathing steadied the arm around his neck slipped away and her hands were in the sides of his boxers pushing them and the jeans down. Her warm lips fell to his shoulder kissing and nipping at the skin moving towards his neck. As the boxers and jeans passed his hips, his cock sprang free. Her lips reached his ear as her hand enveloped his cock and he let out a needy moan.

Her hand slowly stroked over his length as she purred against his ear. "I'm going to do everything possible to make you come hard and fast." She slid forward towards the edge bringing herself to his cock and taking him in without warning.

"JACK." He growled the name as he instinctively thrust his hips forward burying his cock further into her. Her hands grabbed his ass and crushed their bodies together, shoving his cock completely inside her. His fingertips clawed into her back as ever muscle in his body contracted and his mouth gaped open.

"Feels so good." She sighed breathlessly her hands danced up his back. "Take me." She whispered. "Please."

He was already taking her before the word completely left her lips. She felt so good, their bodies connected, her lips against his neck, and her soft moans of pleasure. His hands swept across her back as he took her tenderly.

Pulling her head back she put her hands on either side of his neck and latched on. "You don't get to hold back with me." Her tone was demanding as she stared into his eyes. "Let. It. Go." She punctuated each word, the same words he had said to her. "Fuck me."

His eyes narrowed staring at her a moment. One hand locked into her hair and jerked her head back as he attacked her throat. The other hand clawed at the small of her back as he lunged into her over and over giving into her demand. He was known for his control but with her he surrendered it all, letting the madness take hold. He bit at her throat, not caring that he was leaving marks…he wanted to mark her, wanted everyone to know, she was his as long as she would have him.

She wrapped a leg around his waist as her eyes closed and she welcomed the madness she'd unleashed. It was raw, unbridled, and it consumed her. Clinging to him, the world faded away, time lost all meaning, and it was just the two of them. It could have been minutes, hours, all she knew was that she felt the release building inside her again. Opening her mouth, she wanted to scream, cry out his name but all that came out was some animalist sound she'd never made before.

He felt her internal muscles start to squeeze his cock and he growled against her throat. Slamming into her, he made quick short jabs into her as he felt the release at the base of his spine. Her body tensed against him as she came, then went limp against him. Throwing his head back he let out some incoherent cry as he thrust into her filling her with his release.

 **########**

Lying on his side, he stared down at the woman sleeping next to him in the bed. He didn't even remember making it to the bed last night…all he remember was taking her against the fridge, her taking him on the stairs, his fingers inside her making her scream in the shower, and then hoping the sink held as he took her over it. Somehow they'd actually made it to the bed and he'd slept, at least for a while. Now he was laying here captivated by the simple vision of the woman asleep next to him. She was on her side facing him, the unruly blond curls framing her face. One arm was curled up under the pillow, the other clutching the blanket to her chest. One leg was exposed, the blanket gathered between her legs. His finger involuntarily reached out brushing a curl from her forehead. She purred raising her head slightly and settling. He shook his head when he saw the small purplish marks on her throat. The need to touch her overwhelmed him and his fingers skimmed down her thigh as he placed a kiss on her shoulder instantly craving more. He kissed a path to her neck and felt the hand on his rib cage. "You are gorgeous." He sighed as he placed a kiss below her ear. "I needed to touch you." His hand caressed up her thigh slipping beneath the blanket and cupping her butt.

She scooted closer kissing his chest before looking up into the blue eyes and letting out a sigh. "And you are so damn sexy." She kissed him softly. "Those eyes do it every time." Pressing the side of her head to his chest she listened to the erratic beat of his heart as he wrapped his arms around her. "The marks will fade, the memory won't, and I have turtlenecks I can wear."

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. It still amazed him how easily she could read him and know what he needed to hear. There was only one other person that had ever had that ability...as the ghost of her flashed through his mind he tensed involuntarily.

Picking her head up, she smiled at him. "I don't want you to forget her or never think about her." She shook her head. "I just want you to realize, you can love and be loved without taking away from everything she was to you."

His hand cupped her face, his thumb brushed against her cheek as he spoke the words he never thought he would. "You're the first woman I've truly loved since Shannon." He took a deep breath as a weight he'd carried for decades was finally lifted from him.

"I love you too." She fought back the tears as her lips pressed to his hoping to convey the depth of her devotion.

He licked his lips as she drew back, the taste of her love still lingering there. "Just two people meeting in a bar." Shaking his head, he sighed. "It was exactly what I needed."

"It's what we both needed." She pushed his down onto the mattress. "And right now I need you again." She climbed on top of him the blanket sliding off her body.

"We're not leaving this bed today are we?" He said it more as a statement than a question as his hands latched onto her hips.

She shook her head and grinned.

"Good." He reached up and latched onto her neck pulling her down to him. Their lips met and he silently thanked the universe for giving him exactly what he needed, wanted, and had prayed for so long.


End file.
